magnum_opus_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
TheGreatestShenFan
TheGreatestShenFan was a flag designer, inventor of Shenism and artist on DeviantART. He's currently in YouTube going by the name of TheGreatestShenFan. He invented Shenology, the study of Shen, crediting him as the first Shenist. History 2011 Before joining the internet, TheGreatestShenFan was already a massive Shen fan since late 2010, when he watched the preview trailers. In late 2011, he drew a picture of Shen that is not released to the internet. He is one of the original Shen-Fans along with ecmcookiez2, LeoMitchell, Mudstar-Sibera, DontBeAZombie, 23jcrosby12 (Now anti-Shen, yet hasn't taken down his Shen videos yet. Absolute hypocrite.) and Procar. There is a YouTube video of him watching K''ung Fu Panda 2'' for the first time. He is credited for the creation of Shenism. 2015 TheGreatestShenFan joined steam, and has put many items on the workshop. They are Portal custom maps and Garry's Mod dupes. His latest being "Hey baby, time for SUCC" ''and his most popular being ''"The Impossible tower" 2018 TheGreatestShenFan created a YouTube account called "DailyAsian" ''The channel has since been abandoned, as he moved to his main account, ''TheGreatestShenFan. (Irnbruladdie was in fact TouchHumanz's account) 2019 TheGreatestShenFan joined DeviantArt in January, and started off making flag designs. His most popular flag was a white-black-red tricolour flag, with two crossed swords in a green square on the top left corner. The tricolour without the square was created by another user called Shenian-Empire, who committed suicide. In late January he posted comments against a user called Sabereleopard ''who was posting xenophobic and anti-shenist hate, and they fought. After a user called ''JapsBoru negotiated between the two, the problem was resolved. He met Procar in February. They were close friends at this time, and TheGreatestShenFan even made a flag for her. He also met BigForehead, who was doing requests for Shentai (Shen-Pr0n). They became close friends. He then told Procar a joke, in which she replied by calling him a "f*cking f*ggot". TheGreatestShenFan apologised, then Procar said in response that he was a sexist, a**hole, f*ggot (Again) and r*pist, and then blocked him. TheGreatestShenFan told his two friends, JapsBoru and TouchHumanz about Procar. Japsboru tried to reason with her and find out what happened, and Procar responded with a death threat. TouchHumanz on the other hand spammed her page with hate comments. TouchHumans was banned for obvious reasons. JapsBoru and TheGreatestShenFan were banned a day later, presumably by a hacked admin (Later confirmed) TheGreatestShenFan created his main YouTube account, TheGreatestShenFan. His first video was Appuru Love Story, which was a video of a kamikaze pilot with his wife, that was an apple. He also made a video of himself wandering around an Asian supermarket in Bristol. Most of the rest of his videos so far have had Procar references, or have been directly linked to Procar. After the end of the Procar Wars (The banning of Procar on July 2) he told a single user on DeviantART over Discord that he would return by 2020 to reunite the Shen Fandom. Flags TheGreatestShenFan designed many flags, many were based off of Russian flags. He also did flag requests, and on his later ones he added a grunge texture overlay. Category:DeviantArt Deviants Category:Procar Wars